danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomaru Nidai/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Design (Human) Concept Art Nekomaru Nidai.png|Nekomaru's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Nekomarudr3.jpg|Nekomaru's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy.'' Official Designs (Mechamaru) Concept Art Mechamaru.png|Mechamaru's design. Nekomaru Robot UFO cameo.png|Mechamaru's design as shown in ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Beta Designs (Human) prototype nidai.jpg|Nekomaru's beta design. Nidai beta.png|Nekomaru's beta design (2). Nidai beta (2).png|Nekomaru's beta design (3). Nidai beta (3).jpg|Nekomaru's beta design (4). Nidai senpai OMG.png|Nekomaru's beta design (5). Nidai senpai has a lot of betas.png|Nekomaru's beta design (6). Nidai senpai beta 1.png|Nekomaru's beta design (7). Nidai senpai 2 again.png|Nekomaru's beta design (8). Nidai beta 4 again.png|Nekomaru's beta design (9). Early Nidai.png|Nekomaru's early design. Early Nidai 2.png|Nekomaru's early design (2). Early Nidai 3.png|Nekomaru's early design (3). Beta Design (Mechamaru) Tumblr mt1qknHhdZ1r11ib0o4 500.png|Mechamaru's Beta design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Nidai's intro.jpg|Nekomaru's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Nekomaru, Kazuichi Soda, Sonia Nevermind, Akane and Gundham in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Sonia, Akane, and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Nekomaru tied Teruteru Hanamura. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Nekomaru and the others captured Akane Owari. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Nekomaru gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari's hunger.jpg|Nekomaru telling everyone that the frigthening sounds echoed in their classroom coming from Akane. Nidai's effect.jpg|Nekomaru and Akane under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Nekomaru fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Nekomaru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Epiosde 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Nekomaru and his classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Class 77 Despair.png|Nekomaru and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and being brainwashed. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko Pekoyama, and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening capture-20130809-050836.png|Nekomaru Nidai at the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Nekomaru.jpg|Nekomaru introducing himself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Nekomaru at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 50 (2).jpg|Nekomaru, tried to hold "something" in Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Nekomaru´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"YOU FOOOOOOL!!!". Chapter 2 Kane vs Maru.png|Nekomaru and Akane during their fight up close. Akane and Nekomaru fighting.png|Akane and Nekomaru fighting. Akane lose.png|Akane Owari losing a battle when Nekomaru gives her his final attack. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Nekomaru and the others at the fireworks party. b0042375_50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Nekomaru protected Akane from Monokuma's attack. Nekomaru Nidai 1.jpg|Nekomaru's return. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Nekomaru in the roller coaster with the others. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Mechamaru and Hajime Hinata participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Event 119.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu witnessed Mechamaru walking down from his room. Prank house duel.jpg|Nidai and Gundham Tanaka's face-off. Nidaideath.png|Mechamaru's corpse. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Akane holding the remains of Mechamaru. Special Nidai report card.png|Nekomaru's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do3_1280 (1).png|Nekomaru's underwear. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Sakura Ogami and Nekomaru Nidai fighting.jpg|Nekomaru and Sakura Ogami fighting. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Nekomaru in manga.jpg|Spirited Nekomaru. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Akane and Nidai being angryu.png|Nekomaru and Akane about to fight. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Nekomaru's reaction to Monokuma telling him about stealing his memories. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Nekomarustage.jpg|Nekomaru's (Kunihiro Kawashima) Full Outfit in the play. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Nekomaru Nidai on the official site.png|Nekomaru on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Nidai.png|Nekomaru on the official English site. NekomaruDangan3.png|Nekomaru's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries